


One Frozen Night

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not perfect. Not at all. But maybe they can still find a little bit of comfort together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Frozen Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



He's alone. 

Alone, and he can't speak. He thinks that's probably the worst of it. If he could get his mouth to work, like it usually does, then at least he could yammer away to himself. He could cheer himself up. He could talk himself through fighting free of this... this fog. This whatever it is.

***

_He can't speak. He can't tell anyone what the problem is. Probably because there isn't really a problem. It's just life._

_Just life._

_So he's out walking, though the snow's falling gently and he's not really dressed for this weather. Especially not in the middle of the night.  
_  
* * *

He yanks at another tatter of fog, or web, that's immobilised his left leg. He tries to grin, but everything's so silent. He can't hear, can't see, to cheer himself up. It'll be okay, but he... 

he's not sure he can keep going

....he keeps going anyway.

* * *  
 _  
There are days when he's not sure he can keep going. So many people need him, and while it's good to be needed, it's also eating away at him. Is there anything left for himself? And then there's this new guy. He means well, but he's... weird. Weird as hell._

_Is that his tent over there?_

* * *

There's web across his shoulders. He can't move. It's winding through his fingers. He can't move. Can't breathe. Can't take a breath to-

* * *

_A **shout**. He hustles, shouting the other's name, skidding to his knees even as he yanks at the tent's zipper. _

**********************  
**********************  
**********************  
**********************  
**********************  
**********************

Shirtless in the dim warmth of his tent, the other man blinks at Haruto outlined in the opening. 

"Hey, you okay-?"  
"You all right-?" 

It's said simultaneously. Nitou manages a grin, though Haruto can see it costs him. It's shadowed. He tugs at Haruto's shoulder, and Haruto finds himself walking inside on his knees. The tent's small, but cosy. Thick red blankets underneath, and a heat lamp in one corner. Nitou's hair is a mess, and even more so because he keeps running his hands through it. 

"I heard a shout," Haruto says softly. 

Nitou's opening one side of his red/gold sleeping bag and sliding inside, but he... gives Haruto a look, and keeps it open. "A dream I get a lot," he admits. His voice is rueful. "Sorry. You coming?" 

Haruto blinks at him. Nitou doesn't seem to want to talk. Or to be able to talk. Or something. 

But he... wants Haruto. 

This isn't exactly _not_ a demand on him. Haruto's exhausted. He loves his friends and family, and he's glad to be able to help strangers, and he gets help too, sometimes. He can admit that to himself. But it's all so tiring, being around people at all, some days. He's peopled out. He should... 

He shouldn't be toeing out of his shoes, folding his jacket and putting it a corner, and then climbing in next to Nitou. 

Nitou tucks him in close, and slides an arm under Haruto's head. Some odd little bit of tension in Nitou's shoulders seems to ease. It's not a big sleeping bag and this is unexpectedly intimate given the two of them have spent most of their time together simply arguing. Haruto's not sure how they're fitting so well in this place. He's definitely not quite sure what happened in the last three minutes... 

...but maybe he can at least get some sleep before he has to face tomorrow. 

(Nitou's much warmer than outside.)


End file.
